


Reasons Not To Give Into Your Desires

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Vidat wanted to pull Saskali’s hair.





	Reasons Not To Give Into Your Desires

Vidat wanted to pull Saskali’s hair. And who could blame him? It was long, brown, thick, curly and brushed against his desk whenever she flicked it out. Which was often. It would be so easy. The teacher was lost in work, his soundproof headphones on and to draw attention to her situation, Saskali would have to expose the fact she’d spent the past hour playing games online instead of doing her work. He reached forward, his fingers curling around her hair before giving it a hard yank. In response, Saskali yelped, before turning around and punching him in the nose.


End file.
